Too Together
by BrookeSCW
Summary: this is what I think happened when Chris and Rachel left the pub. and a bit more. Rhris!
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I think/ hoped happened when Rachel and Chris left the pub, I don't own any of these characters. I hope you enjoy it!**

'Your place?' asked Chris

'Yours is closer' Rachel answered seductively, as she started intently at Chris.

'Cranford Road, please.'

As the engine started so did the kissing. The driver a little annoyed went 'meh' Rachel and Chris turn to face the sits in front of them. Rachel then spoke as if Chris was one of her pupils, 'Yes, Christopher we should behave our selves'

'Yes Rachel you are right as always' Chris started to grin and so did Rachel. In a matter of seconds they burst out laughing. Then suddenly Chris stopped.

'What's the matter Chris' asked Rachel,

'Well, when we get out of this car, we must at in an orderly fashion'

'Why do you see that?'

'Amy Porter lives on my street'

'Hmm... yes I agree.' The car turned onto Cranford Road.

'How much?'

'£6.20' Chris handed over a ten pound note.

'Keep the change' by this time Rachel was out of the car and standing outside door. Chris quickly followed. He opened the door and hurried in, quickly followed by Rachel. Inside the house they started at each other. 'So are sure?' asked Rachel

'Yep definitely' Chris placed a kiss on Rachel's lips, she kissed back. They dragged each other up the stairs stopping every two, to plant another kiss on each other's lips. When they reached the bedroom Chris said 'I've had dreams about this.' Rachel laughed and push him into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The light slipped through the curtains and landed on Rachel's face. This woke Rachel up. She turned her head and saw Chris. 'Oh My God!' she exclaimed. Chris woke up with a start 'What?!?' He turned his head and looked at Rachel 'Oh no, what happen?'

'Well, I remember you punching Max and me asking you if you always jump and save damsels in distress'

'Yeh I remember and I replied with only if I fancy them' Rachel turned to face him.

'Did you mean it? Honestly'

'Honestly? And you won't judge me?'

'No I won't'

'Okay, yes I do fancy you! I fancy the pants off you!'

'Hmm... for how long?'

'Well as I got to know you, if you want an exacta date I would say the time when Helen left was around the time I realised, ssooo what about you?'

'What? When did I start fancying you?' Chris nodded 'Well I guess It was around the same time but I didn't realise it until you punched Max. You were my knight in shinning armour!'

'I like that!' Chris laughed 'Do you regret it? Last night I mean?'

'Do you?'

'Well considering you hasn't sneaked out yet, no. No I don't'

'Well either do I' Chris laid back down with a huge grin on his face. Rachel settled her head on his chest. He kissed the top her head. 'So' She asked 'What shall we do now?'

'Oh I could think of a few things' Chris grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris woke up several hours, he found the bed empty 'oh no she done a runner'

'Yeh I might have to after that comment' Chris looked up to see Rachel standing there in his shirt holding a tray. 'You should wear my shirt more often, it makes you look incredibly sexy'

Rachel giggled 'I haven't been called that in a long time'

'Really? Well I will make it my duty to say it to you everyday!'

'Thanks.' Rachel Blushed.

'So what's with the tray?'

'Well it is time my gorgeous lover'

'Oh, gorgeous?'

'Definitely, it is time for something to eat'

'Great thinking sexy' Rachel smiled and went to sit down sit to Chris.

'So what is it?'

'Well from what I could find in your fridge. It is crackers and cheese, swallowed down with tea'

'Sounds nice'

'Yeh except the tea has no milk'

'I must go food Shopping'

'before tonight or you will have to take me out for dinner'

'Well there's an invitation I can't refuse'

'So what shall we do today?' inquired Rachel,

'I don't know, we can't spend all day in bed'

'No, no of course not. How about we go out some where?'

'Yeh why not. I will taken you out for lunch'

'Really? Where?'

'Lungi's?'

'But they are very expensive!' exclaimed Rachel,

'I know but only the best for you!'

'Okay but I will have to pop home first, to get changed'

'Indeed'


	4. Chapter 4

Chris was standing outside Lungi's. He had been standing outside for 10 minutes and was about to give up, when someone tap his shoulder. He turned round to see Rachel. She was wearing his shirt still but had her belt around her waist, and so very posh trousers. 'Wow Rachel you look amazing!'

'Why, thank you Chris. You don't scrub up bad yourself'

'Well shall we enter, cause I am staving!' Rachel nodded, when they entered they were greeted by I posh maitre d. He showed them to they table. 'Your waitress will be along in a minute.' The man left and they looked at the menu.

'God Chris have you seen the prices?!'

'Yeh but I think you are worth it'

'Aww thanks Chris' the waitress arrived at the table.

'Hello and welcome to Lungi's' Rachel looked up to see who was serving them 'Oh no' Chris looked up and he to went 'oh no' It was Aleesha.

'Miss Mason, Mr Mead or should it be Rachel and Chris'

'Hmm... Aleesha you won't say anything will you?' asked Chris.

'No, no I won't, Miss you deserve too be happy, especially after Mr Lawson. I will leave you to decide on what you will be having' Aleesha left, Chris placed down his Menu.

'So who is Mr Lawson?'


	5. Chapter 5

'So who is Mr Lawson?'

'Do you really want to know?' asked Rachel,

'Yes, yes I do'

'Well he is my ex'

'Well I gathered that' Chris smirked 'I also gather he was a teacher at Waterloo Road'

'Yes he was, he was my deputy'

'So do you have I thing for deputies?' sneered Chris

'No I don't and if you are going to be like that I might leave' warned Rachel.

'Okay, okay sorry. So why is he your ex?'

'Well okay let see, he got my sister pregnant'

'I can't tell you for sure I won't be making the same mistake'

'Good, shall we continue with our meal?'

'Yes lets' replied Chris. Aleesha came to take their order. During their meal Aleesha had a visitor, Danielle. And when she saw the two together, she couldn't resist and took a photo with her phone and sent it to everyone in her contacts.

'So how is the chocolate cake?' asked Chris

'Very nice, and your cheese cake?' Chris didn't have a chance to answer. Because her phone rang, Rachel looked at the screen 'It's Tom' she announced

'So are you going to answer it?

'Nah' replied Rachel, the phone stopped ringing only for a second. 'Who is it this time?' asked Chris'

'Tom again, I'd better answer it' Chris nodded. 'Hi Tom, what can I do for you? ... What! Oh no ... Thanks for informing me ... Bye'

'Well what was all that about?'

'Well Josh has just received a text with a picture of you and me together'

'Oh no where is it taken?'

'Here' replied Rachel. They looked around and spotted Danielle standing in the corner smiling and then she waved at them.


	6. Chapter 6

'How did she guess?' asked Rachel

'What do you mean??' replied Chris

'Well we could have been here on school matters.'

'Yeh maybe, but with you rubbing your leg up mine might of given us away' answered Chris, Rachel blushed.

'What do we do now??'

'Well, we could silently pay the bill and make Danielle's school life hell or...'

'Or what?' inquired Rachel

'Or give them something to talk about?

'What are you talking about Mr Mead?' asked Rachel Seductively,

'Kiss me?' At the point Chris was leading half way across the table, Rachel join him and kissed him, she was about to pull away when Chris started to kiss back. At the other end of the room Danielle stood there, open mouthed. After Rachel turned her head and faced Danielle smiled, waved and turned back to Chris. 'Shall we leave?' asked Rachel. Chris nodded, they paid the bill and left. As they were walking down the street Chris put his arm around Rachel's waist and Rachel put hers around him. They were half way down the street when they heard their names being called. They turned round to see Aleesha running down the street hold Rachel's coat. 'Here you go miss you left it in the restaurant. And sorry about Danielle.'

'Don't worry about it and thanks for bring my coat' replied Rachel'

'So' started Aleesha 'Are you two serious?' Rachel and Chris just looked at each other in sileneces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris leaded toward Rachel's ear and whispered something into it. The moment he finished a great smile appeared on her face. She turned to Aleesha 'Yes, yes it is.' Aleesha did a little jump in the air. 'Now shouldn't you be working?'

'Oh yes' Aleesha turned round and ran in the direction of the restaurant. Rachel and Chris put their arms around each other and carried on walking towards the car park.

'Now, wear should we go?' asked Chris

'Well, why don't you come back to mine? And we can relax, I can cook later' offered Rachel. Chris nodded. They arrived at the car park, 'Where is your car?' asked Chris,

'Oh I came by taxi'

'Looks like it is my car then' Rachel nodded, and a cheeky grin appeared on her face. They drove to Rachel's in silence, but the silence spoke every word it need to. When they arrived back at Rachel's they opened the door to books all over the floor, smashed vases of flowers. Her T.V had a massive whole in it. They entered the dinning room to see Max sitting on one of the chairs, holding a baseball bat.

'Hello Rachel' smiled Max, then he spotted Chris behind her, 'oh and Chris since when did the bone come to the dog?' Max smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

'MAX GET OUT NOW! AND I WON'T RING THE POLICE' shouted Rachel. Max smirks 'Go on Rachel I dare you' Rachel headed over to the phone, but Max ran across the room and grabbed her hand. 'Where do you think you're going?'

While this was all going on Chris walked into the hallway and pulled out his phone. 'GET OFF ME!' Chris heard Rachel shouting in the other room. Chris typed 999 into his phone and pressed call. 'Which emergency service do you require?' said the women at the end of the phone. 'Police please and maybe an ambulance'

'What is the reason you need these services?' asked the girl,

'Well let say if you don't get hear some my ex boss will be a killer and I might not have a partner'

'Okay where is this happening?'

'78 George Street'

'Okay ...' before the women could say any more, Chris heard Rachel scream. He dropped his phone and ran into the dinning hall. He saw Rachel on the floor curled up in the corner with Max towering over her with the baseball bat in his hands. Max smiled at Chris, 'Say goodbye to your whore'. As Max was about to land the first blow, Chris ran across the room and grabbed the bat inches above Rachel's head and he pushed Max away. 'Stay away from her!' shouted Chris. Max smirked and tried to swing at Rachel, but again Chris stopped him and pushed him away. While this was happening, Rachel stood. Max made another run at Rachel and again Chris stopped him. But this was enough to put Rachel of balance, and she went falling and as she fell she hit her head on the corner of the table, and then fell onto the floor.

'Rachel!' yelled Chris. As this happen the police came crashing though the door. Chris was cradling Rachel he his arms. Max was standing in the corner of the room, with a look of shock on his face.

The police ran over to Max and cuffed him and said his rights. The paramedics followed closely afterwards. They pulled Chris away from Rachel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris was sitting in A&E. He had been sitting there for several hours. He was running through what had happen over the last few hours in his head. He remembered the paramedic putting Rachel onto a stretcher and then putting her into the ambulance, then climbing in afterwards. She was taken immediately into surgery to relieve the pressure on the brain. She been out for half an hour, but the doctors were still doing test. So Chris couldn't go in and see her. 'Mr Mead?' Chris looked up at the nurse, 'yes' he replied.

'Does Ms Mason have any family we can contact?'

'Err yes a sister and a nephew. Melissa and Philip Ryan'

'Do you have their numbers?' inquired the nurse, Chris stared at her blankly, and then he remembered he picked up Rachel's bag on the way out. He picked it up and pulls out Rachel's phone and scrolls through the contacts until him found the right number. He told the nurse and ten minutes later the nurse came and found him and told him he could go and see Rachel.

When he saw Rachel, he just wanted to collapse, the sight of Rachel hooked up to so many machine was unbelievable. There was a doctor in the room writing something in Rachel's folder. He turned to Chris.

'She is in a coma at the moment'

'So what does that mean?'

'Well it is a 50/50 situation. So we can't really do anything. But they do say coma patients can hear so why don't you try and talk to her?'

'Thanks' Chris nodded. The Doctor left and closed the door behind him.

Chris grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it up to Rachel's bed. She looked so peaceful in a weird way Chris thought to himself. He sat and grabbed Rachel's hand and let out a little 'Hi', and a single tear ran down his face.

The door opens and a woman with short blonde hair stood there, there was shock all over her face. She went running to the other side of the bed. And started to sob, she kept saying Rachel over and over again. Chris guessed this was Mel. Mel had seemed not to have taken any notice of Chris. 'Mr Mead!' both Chris and Mel turned their heads to the door. Philip was standing there holding a baby which couldn't have been more than 3 month old. 'Hiya Philip' answered Chris.

'Who?' question Mel. Phil walked into the room and handed the baby over to Mel. 'Mr Mead' he answered 'he is a science teacher at Waterloo Road and the deputy, what are you doing here?'

'I was with Rachel when _it_ happen' answered Chris.

Philip nodded 'so what exactly happen?'

'Max' and that what was all Chris need to say.

'Who is Max?' inquired Mel.

'What! Philip you haven't told her?' Philip shook his head as he shrank into the corner, and waved his hand as to tell Chris to tell his mum. Chris explained everything Max had done. Mel's mouth open wide with shock. She had a little rant at Phil for not telling her what happen, when she had finished she turn to Chris. 'Okay, now that we are here you can go'

'Why?'

'Well we are Rachel's family and you are a _friend_'

'Err mum'

'What?'

'I have just remembered Danielle sent me this photo' Philip pulled out this phone, clicked a couple of buttons and passed it over to his mum. Chris guessed by the look on her face it was the one of him and Rachel in the restaurant. 'Hmm ... okay maybe you can stay for a bit longer' Chris smiled to him self.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few days Chris barely left Rachel's side apart from to have a wash and get change. Mel and Philip also came each day but never stayed long.

It was a Wednesday, and Rachel had been in a coma for five days and still showed no sign of waking up. 'Mr Mead' Chris looked up it was a nurse 'why don't you go and get something to eat?' Chris nodded, got up and kissed Rachel on the cheek. He left the room and headed to the hospital cafe. He bought his food and sat down. I hate hospital food he thought to himself as he bit through the tuna and sweet corn sandwich. When Chris arrived back at Rachel's hospital room there was someone sitting in his seat. All Chris could see was grey hair and a beige jacket, 'who are you?' asked Chris. The man stood up and turned around.

'I could ask you the same question' answered the man,

'I asked you first'

'Eddie Lawson and you?' he finally answered,

'Chris Mead, so you are the famous Eddie Lawson' Chris laughed

'What do you mean by that?'

'You are the guy that knocked up her sister, and then broke her heart'

Eddie sighed and put his head in his hands 'so I am I allowed to ask why are you here?'

'Well as Rachel's boyfriend I think I have a right.'

'WHAT! You're barely out of nappies!'

'For your information I am 34'

'Wow! You can count!' Eddie smirked.

'Oh just get out!' shouted Chris,

'You don't have the authority to throw me out!' Eddie shouted back.

'You lost the authority when you got her sister pregnant!'

A mumble came from the bed and Eddie and Chris went running to Rachel's bed side.

'It looks like she is waking up' stated Eddie

'Well I think we can see that, go and get a nurse!' shouted Chris. Eddie Started to argue but Chris shot him a warning glace. As Eddie headed out the door, Rachel started to mumble something.

'Rachel what is it?'

'Chris?' Rachel questioned.

'Yeh, sexy.' A grin appeared on Rachel's face. 'I promise I would say it to you everyday' Chris grinned. Again Rachel smiled, 'don't do that again'

'Do what?' asked Rachel

'Scare me like that, I thought I had lost you, I couldn't live without you!'

'I am sure that is not true' she grinned

'It is!' said Chris, while stroking her face 'As I told when e were_ confronted _by Aleesha I love you'

Rachel grabbed his hand and said 'I love you too'

Standing at the door was Eddie, he had heard everything, and he stood there paralyzed, as the doctors and nurses pushed passed him. She has got over me already he thought to himself. He was about to go in there and confront them, but what was the point. She wasn't his; they hadn't seen each other in over 6 months. He turned and started to walk down the ward. When he heard his name being called he turned round to see Chris running down the ward after him.

'What do you want?' asked Eddie,

'Rachel wants to see you'

'Really?'

'Yes, she wants to thank you or something' Eddie nodded and followed Chris back down to Rachel's room. When they entered Rachel was sitting up in the bed, 'I will leave you to it' said Chris and left the room.

'So how are you?' asked Rachel

'Shouldn't I been asking that?'

'Well I am fine now, so what about you?'

'I am okay, so it didn't seem to take you long to move on, did it!'

'What are you talking about?'

'Well we have only been spilt up 6 months and you could of only know him for 4 of those. How long have you been going out for?'

'Since Friday' replied Rachel.

'What and you can really say you love him?'

'Yes, he has been here for me all term, and when he told me he fancied me I wasn't going to make the same mistake as I did with you!'

'And what mistake was that?' inquired Eddie,

'Wasting time! I wasted a lot of time with you. I pushed you away, and by doing that you went of with my sister and got her pregnant'

'Oh okay, so this is why you called be back to tell me what an idiot I have been'

'No I called you back to say thank you for coming to see me'

'Okay I will see you around' Rachel nodded and Eddie headed out the door.

Outside Rachel's room Chris was sitting on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. When Eddie came out, he turned to Chris.

'You ... better look after her'

'Don't worry I will'

Eddie walked closer to Chris and whispered in his ear 'if you don't I will hunt you down and kill you' Chris smiled but that smile soon disappeared when he realised Eddie was serious.

'Okay, I will look after her' Eddie nodded and walked out of the hospital ward.


End file.
